


Survivors of Fate

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Series: The Warriors of Fate and Destiny [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been separated. They had been hurt.</p><p>And now they were together. </p><p>Percy/Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY EVEN I AM THANKFUL FOR THIS BREAK FROM ALL THE SADNESS.

Percy didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know who he was, either. He hadn’t for so long. All he could remember was a face, with blond hair and blue eyes. He assumed it was connected to the strange name on his wrists. But nothing else. That was all he knew. That, and he had to carry an old lady across a river.

 

Percy shot up in his bed, head moving around wildly. Where was he? Where was the old lady?

 

Cautiously, he stood. He slowly walked out of the building, which he had to guess was some type of medical center. It was bright outside, about midday. The random campers walking around, staring at him, made him feel slightly self conscious, causing him to tug on the sleeves of his orange shirt.

 

_ Why are so many people wearing purple? _ It was a weird thing to notice, but he noticed weird things a lot. Wasn’t sure why, just kinda...happened. In fact, he knew nothing about himself, besides his name. He turned in circles, searching for something that was familiar. This must have been where he had ran with the old lady. And then he was in a river and...something happened. He wasn’t sure what. Then he woke up.

 

Percy stepped cautiously. He turned around, and almost jumped out of his skin when  _ a fucking ghost passed through him!  _ He shuddered violently. From what, he wasn’t sure.

 

“Vitellius get you? He does that, I think he just liked freaking people o-” Percy turned around, towards the speaker. He froze.

 

“Percy.” The man breathed.

 

“You’re...you’re the one I remember.” Percy whispered. “Why do I remember you and nothing else?” The man seemed frozen, unable to move.

 

“Percy!” The man moved forward suddenly, and Percy found himself being picked up as the person picked him up and twirled him around. Percy squaked, alarmed, hanging on for dear life and not letting go when he was set down. He felt nice like this, it felt natural.

 

The man leaned his head down until his forehead was touching Percy’s. “I can’t believe you’re here…” 

 

“You-you’re Luke? Luke Castellan?” Percy whispered. Luke’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Yes, yes, that’s me...Percy, do you not remember?”

 

“I remember you...slightly. Your name is on my wrists for some reason. But everything else is just blackness.” Percy had to crane his neck for this whole forehead-touching-thing to work, but he okay with that. Right now, he didn’t want to leave the safe cocoon he was in. 

 

“That isn’t good...You don’t remember anything? At all?” Luke’s breath fanned onto Percy’s face, but Percy found, oddly enough, that he didn’t mind nearly as much as he thought he should have. 

 

“I remember your face. But no, nothing.” Percy said softly. Luke told himself it was not okay to cheer at the fact that Percy remembered him. 

 

“You need to see Reyna.” Luke said, even though he was extremely reluctant to leave where he was now. He didn’t think he would be able to let Percy go now, willingly or unwillingly.

 

“Do I have to go now?” 

 

Luke smiled. “I think we can wait another moment. C’mon, let’s go back to the infirmary for a minute.” Luke grabbed Percy’s hand, gently pulling him along. Their hands fit perfectly together, filling both of them with a sense of right. 

 

“Why is your name on my wrist?” Percy finally asked, once they had reached the room Percy had woken up in.

 

Luke smiled, and brought up his left hand, showing it to Percy. “For the same reason your name is on mine. You’re my soulmate, and I’m yours.” Luke said quietly, a happy little smile on his face as he linked their hands together. 

 

“S-soulmate?” Percy stuttered, staring at their hands. Luke nodded.

 

“Yeah. We’re meant for each other. Fate decided it.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Luke titled Percy’s head up. Percy was shocked stil. 

 

“What does that mean?” Percy whispered.

 

“Anything you want it to, Percy.” Luke whispered back, slowly lowering his head. Percy wasn’t sure why, but he raised himself to his tiptoes, pushing himself up.

 

Their lips met, and Percy could have sworn he could stay in this moment forever.

 

~~~

 

“How did you end up here, if you were at the other place for so long?” Percy asked. They sat atop a hill, staring at the starry night. They had already visited Reyna, or had tried to. She had been busy and told them she would talk to them at a later date, so they had left, and spent the rest of the day together happily.

 

Luke sighed, intertwining his fingers with Percy’s on one hand, and petting his hair with the other. Percy lay against his chest, his back to him. Luke had taken the time to tell the story of their lives, stupid piece by stupid piece. He couldn’t believe Percy hadn’t stared at him in fear, or had scooted away, but he had merely listened and snuggled closer.

 

“After you were found dead...I begged for them to kill me. I didn’t want to live without you. They had this long conversation, I don’t remember most of it, but apparently something I said was off, because Zeus made everyone leave, and then it was just me and him.

 

“He told me that I could live, under some conditions. That I didn’t have to die. At the time, I had no reason to live, but I listened anyway. He told me there was another camp, one that everyone at Camp Half-Blood didn’t know about, seeing as it was on the other side of the country. He told me I could come here. I could start fresh, and help out with the camp.

 

“I’m not sure why I agreed. But I’m so happy I did. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, every day. How much I hated myself for not being able to save you. But you’re here now...I don’t I’ll ever be okay with you not being in my arms from now on.” Luke admitted, burying his nose into Percy’s hair.

 

Percy smiled, bringing Luke's hand up to kiss the back of it. “I think I’m okay with that.” Percy whispered. Luke smiled, and kissed his cheek. Percy looked down at their hands, his name and Luke’s right next to each other. The sight made him smile widely.

 

The two sat together, enjoying each others company whilst they could, staring at the stars as numerous campers shuffled about, minding their own business.

  
They were happy, for the first time either of them could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> ANNNND THAT'S IT. I'M DONE. I'M NOT WRITING MORE. I DON'T THINK MY HEART CAN TAKE IT.
> 
> *Sniffles*


End file.
